The Light's Shadow
by TheNameIsPaine
Summary: Kisara Pegasus, daughter of Maximillion Pegasus, is preparing to play her part in helping her father bring back the one person most important to them, her mother, Cecelia. Duelist Kingdom should be wary of "The Light's Shadow." (Blueshipping)
1. Chapter 1

Floating in the cool water of her private pool, Kisara Pegasus rests from her daily fifty-five laps. Her long white hair floats around her and her blue eyes look into the sky as the quiet dawn goes through its change of colors from night to day. Her thoughts float upon the clear water just as her hair does; she focuses on the memory of her late mother. In her mind, she visualizes the portrait that her father painted of her beautiful mother: her long, blond hair, her captivating blue eyes and her gentle smile. She wishes with all of her heart that she had been able to meet her mother. Her father, Maximillion Pegasus, always talks so eloquently about her and now, finally, there is a way to make her wish come true. All she has to do before she can take her part in the plan is pass the final test her father has set up for her.

* * *

For years Kisara has been training, not only to become an exceptional duelist but also to gain control over her 'shadow' powers. The first duel she ever engaged in, that was not against her father, was years ago when she was a mere child and the game of Duel Monsters was fairly new. She was attending a company party with her father when a boy around her age bumped into her while she was rounding a corner. The duel monster cards she held in her hands sprawled onto the floor.

"I'm so sorry," the boy exclaimed as he began to collect the cards.

"No, I'm sorry. I should've been paying attention to where I was going." Kisara blushed feeling a little embarrassed. She began picking up the remaining cards when she noticed him staring at a particular card. His blue eyes were filled with awe, he was frozen in place, and not even the slight breeze that played with his brown hair snapped him out of his daze. She slowly stood up wondering what the boy was thinking as he held her favorite card, the Blue Eyes White Dragon. She had always felt a strong connection with this distinct card but she did not know the reason as to why. "Can I have my cards back, please?" she asked innocently.

Breaking out of his trance, the boy stood and handed over her cards. "Sorry, it's just… uh…" his gaze wandered along with his voice not knowing what to say.

Kisara smiled, "It's an amazing card," she said referring to the Blue Eyes White Dagon.

The boy simply nodded in agreement still averting his eyes.

"My name is Kisara Pegasus," she introduced herself, "What's your name?"

"I'm Seto Kaiba," he replied finally looking at the young girl with the blue ribbon in her white hair.

She smiled brightly, "It's nice to meet you."

She held out her hand but before Seto could take it, a booming, seemingly angry voice interrupted, "Seto! Come here!"

Immediately, Seto's face became serious, almost enraged. "I have to go," his voice was flat and cold.

Kisara was about to protest when a gentle voice called out to her, "Kisara, could you come join me, please?"

"Coming, father," she called back. She turned her attention back to Seto, "I'll see you later, yeah?"

"Seto!" the angry voice yelled once again. Seto answered her with a nod and left.

Joining her father's side, Kisara was introduced to a scrawny man with circle frame glasses. "So, Mr. Pegasus, you say your daughter has vast potential to become a distinguished duelist," he inquired.

"She has been personally trained by me. Her skill and talent are quite notable," Pegasus kindly said.

"Well, then, let us put her to the test," the scrawny man snickered. He didn't believe that this child who could barely hold a deck in her hands could be a duelist much less a good one. However, by the end of the duel, when she declared the winning attack with her Blue Eyes White Dragon, he had collapsed unconscious. Kisara did not comprehend what was going on but Pegasus, with the help of his Millennium Eye, had been seeing what was really occurring. Each time Kisara inflicted damage, her opponent would feel it and physically weaken; therefore, when the last attack was dealt and the man's life points hit zero, he was no more.

As innocent as any child, Kisara asked her father if she could be excused not realizing what she had just done. The only thought that was on her mind was to find Seto. She knew she had to give him something; destiny was pushing her on to complete this task. When she finally found him, he was approaching a black limo. She ran towards him as fast as she could calling out to him by his name. Hearing her voice, he turned around but then was shoved into the limo by a burly man that worked for his step-father, "Let's go, Seto. Gozaburo won't be happy if you delay his departure."

The limo began to depart. With the last of her energy, Kisara was able to reach the limo just as Seto managed to roll down the window. She handed him something that was now wrapped in the blue ribbon that was in her hair earlier that night. "Be strong," she heard herself whisper to him. The limo sped off and she stood there watching it until it was out of sight.

Unwrapping the ribbon, Seto revealed the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

* * *

The events of her duel with the scrawny man were revealed to her a few years later when Pegasus completely understood what had occurred that night. These 'shadow' powers that Kisara possesses are granted to her by the powers of the shadow realm that dwell inside her. The reason these powers had gone unnoticed until that night was because before her duel with that man she had only ever dueled Pegasus and he is shielded from her power by his Millennium Eye. These powers were bestowed upon her at the time of her birth. Cecelia, her mother, had become very ill when Kisara was in her womb. Pegasus, in a desperate search to find a cure, traveled to Egypt. There he met a man who gave him the Millennium Eye and the knowledge he was seeking. However, this particular shadow magic was only to save his unborn child; this magic was to infuse with the child's incredibly special energy that only she possessed. Pegasus would have to find some other way to save his beloved Cecelia.

And now, after so many years of heartache, finally, there was a way.

Kisara exits the pool and gets ready to face her final test. Her black combat boots echo her footsteps as she walks the halls of the castle in Duelist Kingdom which is also her home; her long, white hair flows freely behind her. Dressed in simple attire, consisting of black shorts and a white t-shirt, she approaches the new dueling arena; a holographic arena designed by KaibaCorp. She has to admit, even though she despises to, that she is impressed by what Seto has achieved thus far. Kisara steps onto the blue platform, her father, Pegasus, is already standing on the red platform.


	2. Chapter 2

Standing tall on the blue platform of the dueling arena designed by Kaiba Corp, Kisara tries her best to stomach her resentment towards Seto Kaiba. That innocent night when they met as children seems like a distant dream, along with all those times where they recreationally enjoyed each other's company. Now, she can barely stand the mention of his name.

"So, what do you think of Kaiba-boy's new toy, hm?" Pegasus asks while gesturing to the arena with both of his arms.

Kisara grimaces, "It's… nice."

"Oh, now, don't tell me you're still sore at Kaiba-boy. Just because he refused to lend his assistance, doesn't mean we won't achieve our goal." Pegasus's words are soft and reassuring.

Kisara sighs, nodding in agreement. 'Still doesn't change the fact that he's a complete jerk,' her cold eyes speak these words. She clenches her fists taking a deep breath as she remembers the day where her heart turned to stone all because of Seto Kaiba.

* * *

"Good morning, Seto!" Kisara smiled at the young business man as she took her seat in the restaurant where they had agreed to meet.

"You seem cheerier than usual," Seto simply stated taking a sip of tea.

Kisara giggled, being around him always made her happy but today she was going to ask for his help to help her achieve something very important to her. "Well, I had an amazing conversation with my father."

"Is that so?" he asked nonchalantly.

She smiled remembering the words her father had just recently spoken, "You'll be able to meet your dear mother." Pegasus spoke to her about various topics, such as, Industrial Illusions, upcoming tournaments, and her 'shadow' powers; but, she held on tightly to what he had said about the possibility on bringing back her mother. Kisara had relayed onto her father that Seto had spoken to her about creating holographic technology to enhance the Duel Monsters experience. Pegasus took this information and came up with a plan: by using a combination of Kisara's 'shadow' powers, the seven millennium items and Kaiba Corp technology, they would be able to bring back Cecelia.

Kisara hadn't realized that she had completely zoned out. "Well, are you going to tell me any time soon or are you going to continue to waste my time?" Seto asked in his typical rude manner.

"Oh, now, Seto, must you be so mean to me?" Kisara pouted cutely, looking at him like a child would.

He looked away as something inside him shifted making him feel funny; he has had moments like this before but he refuses to accept them for what they really are.

She couldn't help but smile when he looked away, "Anyways, my father believes that there is a way we can bring my mother back."

Silence settled in between them causing Kisara to feel uncomfortable and awkward.

"You have got to be joking," Seto looked at her as if she had lost her mind, his blue eyes almost mocking her.

His words and his expression pierced her heart like an icy bullet. "But, it's true," she managed to say; her voice was small and her eyes were becoming empty. "There is a magic that makes it possible. All I need is your help-"

"Grow up, Kisara!" Seto interrupted, she recoiled and looked down as tears began to form in her eyes. "Don't tell me you still believe in childish magic. Your mother is gone and nothing you do can bring her back. Don't believe everything Pegasus tells you." His condescending tone shifted Kisara from dwelling in sadness to rising in anger. "Stop living in a fantasy world and pay attention to reality."

"Reality?" she repeated in a whisper. Her eyes were beginning to burn with an angry flame.

"Yeah, reality, ever heard of it?" Seto was becoming annoyed with this conversation.

"I'm hearing one thing," Kisara's voice was a low growl but suddenly she couldn't contain her anger any longer, "that you are the biggest jerk I have ever met!" She looked at Seto with enraged eyes, "I was only asking for your help for something that means the world to me and all you do is mock me!"

Seto laughed harshly, "You make it so easy to mock you and your silly, unrealistic dreams. I don't know what kind of nonsense Pegasus has been placing in your head but if I were you, I'd forget all about it."

Kisara's heart shattered at this point, she lowered her voice, "What happened to you, Seto? Ever since you became president of Kaiba Corp you've changed."

"I grew up, obviously you haven't." Seto rose from his chair seemingly disappointed. "Now, I have a corporation to run and technology to develop. I will be meeting with your father in New York City as a special guest at the Intercontinental Duel Monsters Tournament to showcase my new holographic technology," he said with a little too much pride.

She wasn't about to give up on the possibility of bringing back her mother, no matter what Seto said, she was determined to do absolutely anything to make it reality; _absolutely anything_. She calmed herself down, but those past few minutes had changed her. "Well, I hope your Solid Vision technology makes the cut."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked annoyed yet confused.

"To you," Kisara stood and gazed at Seto with blizzard eyes, "it means nothing." Her bubbly demeanor had been replaced with that of an ice princess, "Goodbye, Seto," with that she turned and walked away.

* * *

"Yoo-hoo, Kisara? You know, you really must learn how to stop your mind from wandering off so far," Pegasus says snapping Kisara out of her daze.

She shakes her head and focuses on the present.

"Are you ready, my dear?" he asks as he shuffles his deck.

Kisara retrieves her deck from the duel box she keeps attached to her belt. She holds onto it for just a moment. Being so close to executing their plan has made her more determined than ever. 'For you, mother.' She shuffles her deck and places it on the deck zone; she draws her five cards and looks over at her father, "It's time to duel!"


End file.
